Alpha & Omega: Global Task Force
by DarkWolfBoy
Summary: War has broken out all over the world's major destinations, and it is up to an elite but small team of soldiers to stop the Russian war machine from dominating the world. Rated T for language and mild violence


Alpha And Omega: Global Task Force

Log Entry 001…

* * *

><p><em>Hello Fan fiction readers and welcome to my first ever story; AAO: Global Task Force. Now I'm not the most experienced writer in the world but I'm in the top English class at my school so that has to count for something, right? :P Anyway, this story for starters is going to be rated T because it's going to have violence in it as it is a war fic now, the story is inspired from both the movie AAO and the CoD: MW series so the characters that would be wolves will be portrayed as humans anamorphic I believe it's called. Anyways on with the story, try to enjoy. Oh this story will include my OC which is based on me :)<em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline and my OC**_

* * *

><p>"Alpha, two one actual this is Omega delta you have forty plus confirmed tangos in the enemy structure and there is rumoured two female and one male hostage, do you copy?"<p>

(static) "Loud & clear Alpha, two one, moving in to eliminate all hostiles within the vicinity. Stark prepare for breach"

"Sir" …

My name is Tyler Stark I was born in California in the year 1992. I was called up for the task force when the world went to shit two years ago, we're fighting a losing battle, the enemies from Russia invaded The United Kingdom and defeated UK forces within three weeks that was just the start…

Flashback( On vacation in London)

(muffled) Tyler Wake up! TYLER! We need to leave _now"_my girlfriend Lily screams with a severely distressed tone and expression. "Why, what's wrong?" I said unaware of the peril we were both in. "It's the Russians they have attacked London!" My eyes widened, I knew they were going to attack but I didn't realise it was going to happen this soon, I had to make sure Lily was safe. "Lily, I have to get you out of her now take the car, drive to the safe zone I'll organise a pick up for you, I can't risk losing you." I said tears welling in my eyes. "Y-your not coming…?" I could hear her voice breaking as she was almost reduced to tears instantly as she knew what must happen. I pulled her close and embraced her. "You know I can't come Lily I have to hold them back for aslong as I can, if I come with you we'll never make it" The sounds of police sirens and erratic gunfire became audible and more so by the second. "Go, Lily now before it's too late." I gently kissed her in the lips then whispered into her ear "I love you so much Lily, I always will." She looked me in the eyes and repeated what I said except saying my name instead of her own and she gathered her stuff and left. Shortly after she left the sound of gunfire could be heard just outside the holiday apartment, I went to my suitcase and retrieved my pistol and all of my 15 mags placing them on my bandolier that I had quickly put on then I looked out my first floor window. There were four of them each with what looked like standard issue Ak-47's and they had cornered one the hotel owner. I couldn't do anything being the distance I was so all I could do was observe. "Tell us where the American dog is!" The Russian yelled, the hotel manager and I had known each other for years, Doug his name was, he had given me a discount because he was a close family friend. "I- I don't know who your talking about" He said with fear in his voice, this statement was followed by a blow to his face with one of the soldiers weapons. Blood began to trickle from his nose "Don't act stupid we already have intelligence, give us his room number" Doug just clenched his teeth and tightened his eyes shut. "Kill him!" I couldn't let this happen. "Hey you fuck-faced Russian Scum COME GET SOME!" I screamed before jumping out the window and landing on the ground somehow on my feet. I quickly pulled out my sidearm and on my first shot I sent a bullet straight through one of their skulls literally blowing his mind. The other two soldiers instantly retaliated opening fire with their AK's but fortunately there was a metre or so high wall which I could take cover behind. As soon as I heard the clicking noise of the three soldiers reloading I left cover and took sick shots at the three soldiers getting four successful hits and taking out all three. I dashed over to Doug and helped him up. "Doug, you need to leave now it's not safe." Doug glanced at me "Well I think my burst nose gives strong enough evidence of this fact" I couldn't help but smile at his humour " Tyler, I'll go but do me a favour make sure my wife and kids get out safe they are in Southampton." I thought about it briefly. " I'll make sure they make it to a safe zone I'll make sure someone contacts you to let you know they are safe take care." I waved him off before jumping into a jaguar XF which was conveniently abandoned and had a built in GPS system. "Right, Southampton oh yay a two hour drive what fun, even better with no driving experience!" I sarcastically said to myself before beginning the drive to Southampton.

* * *

><p><em>AN: and that's the end of that chapter, so what did you think, I want honest reviews if it was great then great, if it was shit, then not so great but you know I'd still like to know where I go wrong. Please leave a review and I hope to see you all soon, have a nice day, night or whatever point your reading this at._

_DarkSpyroBoy out :D_


End file.
